Wish (소원)
by fjshfz
Summary: MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN (NCT). Songfic detected. Don't Like Don't Read.


Songfic

Urban Zakapa-Wish (소원)

도깨비 OST (Goblin)

Cast: Lee Donghyuck (Haechan NCT)

mention of

Mark Lee (Mark NCT)

Genre: Angst

Rate: T

Happy reading, everyone

[MH]

 ** _After a tiring day_**

 ** _When I came home_**

 ** _Strangely, I felt an unfamiliar feeling_**

[MH]

Lelaki bermata serupa kenari itu menatap langit. Menikmati hembusan angin setelah ia kembali dari rutinitasnya yang melelahkan.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, memandang kamar tidurnya yang berserakan. Banyak barang-barang yang belum dibereskan. Segera, dirinya teringat dan memutuskan kembali masuk ke kamarnya tersebut lalu memutuskan membersihkan kamarnya.

Saat ia sedang menata barang-barang seperti alat tulis dan elektronik miliknya, tiba-tiba sebuah benda terjatuh. Benda itu awalnya berada di antara buku tulis milik pemuda yang bernama Lee Donghyuck ini. Segera, ia mengambil benda tersebut.

Seketika, hatinya tercenung. Rahangnya mengeras.

Benda itu adalah fotonya bersama seseorang yang selalu singgah di hatinya.

[MH]

 ** _An unknown dizziness_**

 ** _An unknown frustration_**

 ** _Will I be okay?_**

[MH]

Ia merasakannya lagi. Rasa pusing dan frustrasi yang tak tahu darimana asalnya. Meski begitu, Donghyuck tetap memandangi foto tersebut dengan hati menahan perih dan luka yang cukup dalam. Mengingat orang terkasihnya ini tak akan mungkin bisa ia harapkan kembali kehadirannya.

"Mark _Hyeong_ , apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah aku akan bisa sepertimu yang terlihat sangat bahagia?" Tanya Donghyuck pilu. Matanya mulai memanas. Namun, saat cairan bulir bening hendak menetes dari jendela mata, ia kerjapkan kelopaknya segera. Menahan supaya bulir tersebut tidak lolos keluar.

[MH]

 ** _I'm blaming myself and laughing at myself_**

 ** _Becoming more and more miserable_**

 ** _Without you, I'm so pitiful_**

[MH]

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti bahagia bersama si manis itu. Kau pasti sangat beruntung memiliki pendamping hidup sepertinya, bukan? Hahaha," tawa Donghyuck menggema. Terpantulkan oleh dinding kamarnya sendiri. Terdengar sangat menyayat hati.

Inilah yang selalu dilakukan Donghyuck setelah mantan kekasihnya meninggalkannya untuk orang lain. Sang mantan kekasih itu bernama Mark Lee.

"Asal kau tahu, _Hyeong_. Tanpamu, aku seperti seorang pengemis yang selalu mengharapkan kasih sayang dari orang lain," ujarnya kembali entah kepada siapa.

"Aku terlalu pantas untuk dikasihani." Dan lagi, Donghyuck melangkahkan kaki menuju balkon kamarnya. Merana dalam kesendirian.

[MH]

 ** _I really want you_**

 ** _But I can't wish for you anymore_**

 ** _In front of these countless emotions_**

 ** _What must I do?_**

[MH]

Donghyuck mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanannya. Disitu ada sebuah pot bunga yang berisi bunga favoritnya, bunga matahari. Kembali, Donghyuck mengingat kata sang mantan yang selalu membekas di ingatan.

( _Flashback_ )

 _"Kau dan bunga matahari itu sama, Hyuckie," ujar lelaki bersurai jingga kemerahan dengan senyum mengembang penuh. Sampai kau bisa mendapati kerutan mata yang tampak sangat lucu._ _"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Donghyuck kebingungan. Ia tatap sang kekasih lamat-lamat sembari mengerutkan dahi. Meminta jawaban._ _Mark hanya menatap manik mata Donghyuck. Kemudian, ia hapus jarak di antara mereka dan ia pertemukan belah bibirnya dengan milik sang pujaan hati yang manis._ _Setelah puas, ia lepas tautan bibirnya lalu menjawab, "bunga matahari memiliki warna yang cerah. Seperti dirimu yang selalu membuat hariku cerah dan berwarna."_ _Dan Donghyuck tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya._

( _Flashback end_ )

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu di sisiku, Hyeong. Tapi," Donghyuck kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengharapkan mu lagi. Untuk selalu menemaniku. Adalah sebuah kesalahan jika aku mengharap ini semua." Dan setelah menahan seluruh pilu serta lukanya, ia tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Segala perasaan dan emosinya yang campur aduk hanya karena seseorang pemuda berdarah Korea-Kanada itu. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hyeong, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

[MH]

 ** _One day, two days, a week has passed_**

 ** _Time is flowing_**

 ** _But I'm only looking at the sky_**

 ** _Without any thoughts_**

[MH]

Waktu terus berputar. Satu hari, dua hari. Tak terasa, ternyata seminggu telah berlalu.

Namun, yang dilakukan Donghyuck tetaplah sama. Menatap langit di malam hari setiap ia pulang dari studi kuliahnya. Melihat ke atas, tanpa ada pikiran apa-apa. Benar-benar kosong. Seperti hatinya. Yang selalu mengharap mantan kekasihnya untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Namun ia mengerti, apa yang ia harapkan ini sia-sia.

Tak terasa, bulir kristal bening yang berasal dari matanya kembali menetes. Jatuh menyentuh lantai balkon kamarnya.

[MH]

 ** _I miss you, I miss you again_**

 ** _Even when I close my wet eyes_**

 ** _I keep thinking about you_**

 ** _Do you feel the same way?_**

[MH]

" _Hyeong_ , _bogoshipda_. Sungguh, aku merindukan semua hal tentang kita. Aku merindukan semua kegiatan yang selalu kita lakukan bersama," racau Donghyuck tidak jelas sembari menyeka air matanya. Ia pun menatap punggung telapak tangannya yang basah dengan air mata.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu juga, ia melihat sekelebat memorinya bersama Mark. Ia benar-benar selalu memikirkan cinta pertamanya dari sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas tersebut.

"Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, _Hyeong_?" Donghyuck mengambil foto yang masih ia simpan di dalam dompetnya. Dimana tampak Mark sedang mencium pipi kiri Donghyuck, dan Donghyuck sendiri sedang memegang es krim coklat kesukaannya. Ia tersenyum dalam foto itu. Sedangkan Mark sendiri memejamkan matanya, seperti menikmati sensasi dari pipi gembil Donghyuck ketika bertemu dengan belah bibirnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Mark _Hyeong_?"

Dan setiap malam, itulah pertanyaan Donghyuck yang tidak pernah bisa dijawab oleh orang yang ditanya.

[MH]

 ** _Even my wish_**

 ** _Of not wanting to love you anymore_**

 ** _Is a useless wish_**

 ** _But I keep wishing it anyway_**

[MH]

"Aku hanya merindukanmu, namun aku harap aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi," kata Donghyuck lagi sembari memasukkan foto yang ia pandangi sebelumnya. Ia kembali menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Kali ini, bintang tampak. Namun, sinarnya tidak terlalu nampak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Donghyuck memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Menaruh tangkupan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya. Kemudian, di dalam hati ia berucap,

'Tuhan, aku harap, rasa cintaku terhadap Mark _Hyeong_ bisa perlahan menghilang seiring waktu berjalan.'

Setelahnya, ia turunkan telapak tangannya. Ia buka matanya perlahan dan menyesuaikan cahaya malam yang masuk ke dalam manik berwarna kecoklatannya.

Jujur, Donghyuck tahu bahwa doa yang tadi ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan tersebut tidak ada gunanya. Karena, selama seminggu ini, ia terus berharap seperti apa yang ia panjatkan dalam doanya. Terus seperti itu berkali-kali namun apa daya, ia justru terus kembali terjebak dalam bayangan masa lalunya bersama Mark terus menghantui.

Pada akhirnya, Donghyuck memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu menuju balkon secara perlahan sembari menatap bunga matahari yang ada di dekat tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

"Aku percaya, aku adalah seseorang yang dapat memberimu semangat walau kau sudah tidak dapat ku milikki seutuhnya," lirih Donghyuck sebelum ia menarik tirai kamarnya.

SREK

Dengan itu, Donghyuck melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kasurnya.

Mendudukkan diri sejenak sebelum akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Kembali mengharapkan sesuatu yang ia doakan tadi di balkon kamarnya.

[MH]

 **WISH (소원)**

 **End**

Cuap-cuap: baik baik. Ketemu lagi sama saya dengan karya Markhyuck yang cukup abal-abal:") dan mohon maaf membawa suatu _angsty stuff._ Mood saya sedikit galau dan kacau belakangan ini. Selain itu, saya juga dibebani tugas dari sekolah menjadi presenter untuk demo ekstrakurikuler di sekolah. Yeah, dengan itu semangat saya untuk kembali ke sekolah sedikit menurun.g

Dan sekali lagi, saya minta _review_ dari kalian. Cerita ini tak akan berarti tanpa saran serta masukan dari kalian semua (huek /muntah sekarung /slap) Berasa ulangtahun ya haha.g

Baik, sekian dari saya, Hanif. Ditunggu _review-review_ nya. Ingat, ditunggu ya (brisik lu ei)

SEKIAN DAN SALAM MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN SHIPPER~

Sincerely,

HFZ aka fjshfz


End file.
